


Fall

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With just a simple song, Tzuyu knew it all along.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 13





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Fall by Ben & Ben [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkr_ZrzgdJg)

Chaeyoung woke up with a smile on her face as this is now the day she's been waiting for. 

Just a little rewind of what she had planned weeks ago: She's on her favorite bake shop that sells her favorite strawberry cake and her special someone's favorite pastries. She then got her pen and notepad out after she got her order and started listing things like flowers, bread, a dog stuffed toy. She also contacted their friends about their plan and her best(est) friend who can play the piano for her.

That's her plan. In that almost one month of preparation, Chaeyoung thinks she's now ready to ask the million dollar question to the girl.

Tzuyu, on the other side, feels weird and there's something inside her chest that doesn't make her calm, she doesn't know why she is feeling that way ever since Chaeyoung decided to fetch her out after work and take her to dinner then her apartment afterwards. But, it's what should a future lover does, right? Or is it just part of the society's standards for relationships? Still, she feels anxious. There's also a playlist Chaeyoung provided her to listen to everyday and she thinks she's now in love with the artists because of their soothing voice and their songs, including the message of it so she almost always thanked the girl for the recommendation.

Their friends started gathering at the private hall Chaeyoung rented at exactly 5pm just like what the girl has said to them. Nayeon and Jeongyeon, who now has their little girl and happily married, can't hide their fake tears as they still can't believe that the two youngest of them is now on their current stage. Sana and Jihyo, the newlyweds, feels proud like the Moms of the two because just like the first two, they never thought that they will finally have a new chapter in their lives. Mina and Momo, who just got engaged, can feel the excitement just like Chaeyoung and also the nervousness Tzuyu is feeling maybe because they can reminisce from their own experience. Dahyun, the best(est) friend, feels giggly practicing the chords on the piano as their friends watch and tease her to her long-time boyfriend who respected the girls' important event so volunteered to just stay home.

Chaeyoung's brother stopped by to say that her sister is now on her way to Tzuyu so they should start calculating the time of their arrival and started doing the final preparation. They all thanked Jeong Hun and arranged the hall a bit and checking the piano almost a hundred times.

The two arrived and Chaeyoung let Tzuyu be assisted by Momo and Mina after the girl gave her her favorite roses.

When Tzuyu entered the hall, the two girls gave her the dog stuffed toy she's planning to buy for a long time now and cuddled it right away that made the three of them giggle. Mina and Momo then got back to their seats that leads to Sana and Jihyo's entrance with her favorite bread, the girl hugged the two and thanked them.

Once Jeongyeon saw that Sana and Jihyo already gave the bread and Tzuyu started munching, Nayeon hugged Chaeyoung and the two gave her a good luck kiss on the cheeks as Dahyun put a thumbs up on the air indicating that she's ready.

Dahyun then started playing the piano as Chaeyoung made her entrance in front of Tzuyu who just finished eating her favorite bread.

_"You can lay down all your reasons, but your eyes betrayed your secrets"_

And just with that line, Tzuyu already recognized the song as it is her personal favorite from the playlist Chaeyoung had given her. She smiled, a one of a kind smile that Chaeyoung falls in love deeper every single time because she knows it's genuine, it can make her world brighter, and her heart happier.

_"So why don't we fall in love tonight?"_

_Bingo._ Tzuyu knows the girl will now ask her the important question, maybe the reason for her nervousness the past few days.

"Okay"

All of them have read Tzuyu's mouth, including Dahyun that stopped playing the piano. Chaeyoung went in Tzuyu's direction for a confirmation.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Chou Tzuyu?"

"Yes"

All of them clapped and some cried while hugging their respective partners. Dahyun continued playing the piano right after she saw Tzuyu nod and the two of them dance in the middle of the hall with Chaeyoung still singing their favorite song in Tzuyu's ears, _Fall_.


End file.
